Dragoness Glitch
by KylaSoulSongAlchemist
Summary: Kyra (Kyla) and Yamki (Emily) travel to the game world using dragon spells. What will they find? How will the games react when they find out they're from the other world? And will Kyra ever get that creepy little Turbo to stop screwing up her life? Rated T for violence and language. Some pairings involved. Not sure where I'm going with this.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragoness Glitch**

A/N: Alright, a quick note, Kyla is, of course, me, and will have all of my attributes, including feelings toward the characters. I am very self-conscious, short-tempered, sometimes malicious, hyperactive, but at times, I just turn into a sympathetic mush. Not only that, but I'm one of those weirdoes who are not afraid to threaten someone and follow through with those threats, but am absolutely terrified of breaking rules… unless they're completely stupid. In this fic, I can transform into multiple things, such as a wyvern, a cat, and even blends of human/beast(s). These ideas randomly popped up because of a dragon fandom between my friends and me. There will be many spells and abilities in this fanfic, and some pairings. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned, and I will laugh at angry reviews.

xxxxxxxx

"Let's see… How does this spell work again? Ah, yes, the incantation!"

Kyla whirled on her feet to see that her notebook with the directions for the portaling spell had been right behind her all along. She gave herself an idiotic smirk that she was known for. _Of course, it's right here, dumbass…_

"Kyra, don't call yourself that. You're no dumbass, got it?" Kyra tilted her head at the older, taller girl behind her. "Got it, Yamki."

One would wonder how this how this Yamki girl would know what Kyla, or Kyra, was thinking. The answer was simple: They weren't human. Well… Kyla wasn't completely human. She was about 1/3 human as of now.

Yamki and Kyla (who prefers to be called "Kyra" by others who weren't human, for some reason) were beasts. Yamki and Kyra were dragons. Yamki was an all-element, all-form (though she currently favored her Asian Lung form) dragon. She was born that way. As for Kyra, she was born human, but she was meant to be a dragon. She was given her dragon blood when she was very young, and had only recently started her transformations. One of the perks of being a dragon was that they had much stronger mental connections than that of a human, which included the use of telepathy and mind-reading.

Either way, they were working on a portaling spell. This spell allowed one to travel between worlds and dimensions. They were going to try and transfer themselves into a game in Mr. Litwak's arcade, particularly one called _Sugar Rush_, a racing game that made Yamki giggle and Kyra's head spin. Their plan: see what the game world was like.

The energy was formed and the chant was said. All that was left was to jump into the portal. And in they went! Into the game world! But what will they expect? What will happen? Do these characters have feelings and emotions? Is it dangerous in the game world? You'll have to stop by later to hear some more of the Dragoness' journey!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragoness Glitch 1: The girls are here!**

The work hours of the arcade are over. Ralph finds himself wandering towards the train carts. Where was he heading? To visit President Vanellope Von Schweetz, of course. After the events of Turbo's attempt to destroy everything, the two had still kept in contact. That and some confusing things have been going on since Turbo "died".

When Ralph made it to Game Central Town Square, he was once again stopped by a surge protector, as usual. And again before he entered _Sugar Rush_, the game in which Vanellope resided. Ralph entered the candy-filled world of _Sugar Rush_, surrounded by some of everyone's favorite treats. He could feel a cold chill coming from his right, and knew they would be having an ice cream storm soon.

Getting to the palace was not difficult, seeing as how he had done it many times before. He was met by Vanellope and all of her wily comebacks.

"Hey, it's the Stinkbrain!"

"Watch it, Booger Face! How've you been?"

"Aahh, not bad, not bad…"

"Turbo giving you any trouble?"

"Of course he would. Ever since the game regenerated that virus, he's been complaining nonstop. He's getting kinda fat, too."

Ralph remembered when Turbo had first regenerated. It was in the middle of a party after arcade hours at _Sugar Rush_, and he had showed up out of nowhere and appeared to be a bit confused, and still traumatized by the Diet Cola Mountain explosion. It was explained after he had calmed down that the reason he had regenerated was because he had entered himself in the games' coding _before _he had changed his persona into King Candy. Turbo was still a bit unnerving, very malicious, and somewhat creepy. He had been pulling pranks on everyone since he came back.

"So, should we rag on him, President of the Sugar Demons?"

"Nah. Besides, we got visitors. Two teenage girls. They looked human at first, but their actions are completely different, aside from them making random cracks. You might keep your eyes on the shorter one, though. She's definitely messed up in the head. You should hear her laugh." Vanellope yawned, crossing her arms. "They're real nice, though. If only a bit violent."

They entered the castle doors to find two girls running around the room, the taller one chasing the shorter, who was laughing like a complete maniac as the taller one screamed "Kyra, I told you not to eat part of the palace! But you did it anyways, you crazy little derp!"

"Kyra" took one look at Vanellope and Ralph and screamed "FRRRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEEENNNNNNDSSSSSSSSSS!" and ran straight towards them, screeching to a halt when she was two feet close to them. "HALLO THAR! I'm Kyra and this is Yamki! What your name?"

"Ralph, nice to meet you!"

"OH MY GOD HE'S SO NIIIIIIIIIIIIICE! SQUEEEE!"

"Kyra, calm down, calm down… Do you need to bite the hacky sack?" Yamki tried to calm the insane child.

"YUSH!" This ended in her swinging her head back and forth like a dog with the bean-filled ball in her mouth. When she stopped, she dropped it to the ground, and switched into her usual snarky mood. "Alright. I'm fine now. I really need to lay off the sugar. So when do we meet this infamous Turbo guy you've been telling us about, Vanellope? Sounds like someone I'd enjoy killing."

"You _want _to meet him? I pray for your soul, shorty."

Kyra gave a low growl. "I'm not short, I'm fun-sized."

All blank expressions. Except for Yamki, who burst into laughter. "What _kind _of fun?"

"Yamki! You know that's not what I meant! Bwahaha!"

The two games understood the meaning of the joke, but shrugged it off. Vanellope interrupted their cackling. "Anyways, you wanted to meet Tur-butt?"

Another round of laughter, this time with all four joined in.

As they walked down the corridors, the heard loud thuds in one of the nearby rooms. "What is-" Ralph was interrupted by Vanellope. "He's throwing his chair at the wall again. Bill!"

They were approached by a short, dull-faced, green ball with an emotionless tone. "Yes, your grace?"

"Did you put a bottle of coke and some Mentos in his room again?"

The green ball, apparently the aforementioned Bill, actually cracked a smile "Yes. Yes I did."

Vanellope let out an exasperated sigh. Sure, seeing Turbo freak out over something so harmless was quite amusing, but it always took forever to have him tied down so he could stop thrashing about and trying to escape his room. As she remembered that the last time he had bitten her, she decided it was best to get to him sooner. She ran to the door of his room, with Ralph, the Tall One, and the ecstatic child at her heels.

No sooner had she opened the door that Kyra leaped over her head pouncing right on top of the thrashing white and red racer. Pinning his shoulder down with one hand and laying her right hand on his mouth to soften his screaming so he could hear her, she said quite firmly "calm your arse down, ya psycho, or I'll make your death long and painful.

She saw his eyes widen in fear. He was no longer screaming, but still very frightened for the reason she did not know. She raised her hand and touched his forehead to better access his mind. She could hear him calling out for help subconsciously. _No! No! Don't go into the light! No! Pleathe, no! Thomeone help me, pleathe! Thomeone?! Anyone?! Help!_The recollection of why he had been scared in the first place sent him screaming once more. "Nooooo! Pleathe, make it thtop! I don't want to be burned up!" His fear made his lisp even more pronounced, if that was possible. Instantly, Kyra felt horribly bad for him. By this time, Vanellope had thrown the coke and Mentos out of his room.

Kyra lifted herself up off of the frightened racer, who was now curled up into a tight, protective ball, quaking in his terror, still begging for the burning to stop. Though she was off of him, she remained at his side. She did not stare. Instead, she reached out and pulled him close into an embrace. "Relax. It's gone. Nothing will hurt you. The burning is gone, I promise."

His begging had slowly turned into a high pitched whimpering. Not long after, he had fallen asleep. Kyra realized that because of his size, she could easily pick him up.

"Awww, the poor guy has a screwed up memory." Yamki had witnessed the whole thing, but knew Kyra would end up softening towards him. She had also been reading his thoughts. "Kyra, set him down on his be- err… Never mind… There's ceiling plaster all over it." Kyra looked at the bed and then the ceiling above. Had he really gone mad enough to burst through like that? Yeah, this crazy ass was _really_ messed up.

Kyra picked up the sleeping racer and stared him down, though he was asleep. He seemed to notice this and gave a small whimper in reply. She smirked. Her death-glare worked even on those who slept.

"How did you-"

"-do that..?"

Vanellope started and Ralph finished. Kyra looked up at them expectantly. "I… have no idea."

Yamki piped in at this. "No offense, Kyra, but it's because you're derpy. I don't think anyone knows why, but it's like your silliness is some sort of calming trigger."

"Well," Vanellope began. "I guess we should kinda find another place for him to sleep until this room is fixed. Bill!"

Bill appeared just around the doorway. "You called?"

"Don't do that again. It's funny at first, but it can be a real pain in the butt later."

A few minutes had passed after when they found another place for Turbo to sleep. Kyra was deep in thought and had her faced scrunched up as she usually would when thinking so hard. There was something about Turbo that she adored. It wasn't a crush, that's for sure, but she still wanted very much to keep him safe.

"Kyra, you okay?" Yamki's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm just… I don't know what happened."

"What do you mean, Kyra?"

"Back in Turbo's room, I had full intent on killing him in his daze because of what Vanellope had told us when we got here. But when I saw him… I couldn't hurt him. I don't know why, but if I really had to, I wouldn't be able to." Kyra sighed and bowed her head. "He's somehow made my boiling water simmer down into a calm lake. I can't scald him like I would everyone else. It's not like me to be so soft." Kyra began to slide down the wall she was leaning against. "I adore him. I have no romantic feelings toward him, but I adore him."

Yamki pondered over this for a moment, but only just. "No offense, again, but I think it's just like how you're shorter than me and I always want to hug you because of it. Now that you find someone so much shorter than you, you feel the same way towards him as I do you, Onii-san."

"There's something else, too. He's got a lisp, just like my little step-brother, Jakey, who I also adore."

"Woah, really?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I guess he just reminded me of him when it comes to me being taller and him having a lisp."

"So you love him like you love your brother."

"That appears to be the case."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragoness Glitch 2: What are you?**

"Will he be alright?"

Turbo was lain across a different bed, the only sign of his awakening being the fact that his eyelids were fluttering.

"Yeah, it happens all the time."

With a jolt, Turbo sat upright, eyes wide in panic. Where was he?

"However, you seemed to calm him down pretty quick… Do you and Turbo know each other?"

"No."

Without reason, he sneezed. He had heard the speculation that this meant someone was talking about him, though he only believed it when someone mentioned his name right outside the door. He rose out of his bed, realizing he wasn't wearing his precious helmet. Someone had _removed his helmet. No. One. Doeth. That. To. Me!_

He growled in such an outraged way that it sounded almost feral. He felt _violated_. He _needed_ his helmet. It would be like someone stealing a child's security blanket, or Kyra's Mp3 player! _No one_ is stupid enough to do that. Not even Frieza (though he has nothing to do with this fic, he's stupid and arrogant. Yay, Frieza (fries? Potato? Now every time I hear the name "Frieza", I'll think of potatoes. Meh.) bashing!). The more he thought about it, the angrier he got, and the more it affected his vision. He was going to _kill, murder, mutilate, disembowel, destroy, torture, _and_ annihilate _whoever took his helmet.

He made his way to the door, quaking in his fury. His lips were pulled back in a way that resembled an angry wolf. When he opened the door, his rage had completely blinded him, yet he knew exactly where everyone was. Then he screamed.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU HATH THE BALLTH TO TAKE MY HELMET?!"

"Bitch, please, you were knocked out. What the Hell do you expect?"

Or that's what Kyra would have said had Turbo not completely lost it after Kyra said "Bitch, please-"

He reminded her of an angry cat. And one that could be dealt with quite easily. When he lunged at her screeching in his bloodlust, all she had to do was feint to one side and grab onto his collar. Holding him in the air with her left hand, her right hand reached behind her to grab something, namely, you guessed it, his helmet.

Turbo's vision began to return. There was his precious helmet in the hands of some random girl he didn't even know the name of. She lowered him to the ground, glaring at him as if to dare him to try her. That glare was almost too much to bear, and he recoiled from it, barely starting to slink away. He knew she was going to win if he fought her, and he could tell she wouldn't _let _him. Her gaze softened, just as it had when he freaked out earlier. That much he did remember. While her glare looked demonic in an overwhelming emotional sense, her relaxed gaze looked almost comforting. And it made his stomach crawl. How could someone look at him in such a way? _Why _would anyone look at him like that?

She rolled her eyes at him. Angry one minute, frightened the next. She supposed it was like she felt towards him. She was irritated with his finicky behavior, going from scared to mad to scared again, but she still adored him. She thought he would get mad at her, but remain afraid. And that seemed to be the case. She offered him his helmet, which he accepted and quickly put on.

Turbo tried to speak, but could not. He knew the "right" thing to do was to say "thank you," but he couldn't make a sound. He couldn't even move his mouth. All he could do after he put on his helmet was cock his head. _Thuch a confuthing girl…_

About an hour later, they two girls (of whom no one knew what they really were, yet.) were led to their new rooms. Kyra was flopped on her bed giggling like an idiot, earning a common (when Kyra's laughing was involved) confused look from Yamki.

"Kyra, did you eat some of the palace again?"

"No, no, no. I get hyper on ideas, thoughts, and emotions as well as sugar."

"What's got you so hyped, Ms. Crazy?"

"That Turbo is adorable. Did you see how confused he looked when I stopped glaring? Oh, and when I gave him his helmet! He tilted his head like a little puppy! That was too precious…"

"Um, Kyra?"

"Yurpy yurpy yurp?"

"You have a tail… And kitty ears… They're fluffeh!"

"Cat-like for the WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Kyra shot up from her bed… And instantly face-planted the floor.

Yamki busted out laughing, but as soon as she regained the ability to control herself, she asked "Kyra, are you okay?"

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeehhhhhhHHHHH HHHHHHhhhhrrrrrrrrAAAAaaaaaAAaaaAAaaaauuuuuugggghh hh…. I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet… Yeah, I'm fine." Kyra rose from the floor and bounced herself back onto her bed. Then came a knock on the door.

"CURMIE YOU IIIIIIIIIIINZA!"

Ralph entered the room, but with a friend. He was short, wore a blue uniform (cap with the initials FF included), brown hair and a tool belt, from which there was a golden hammer. His eyes were blue and friendly, as was his smile. Kyra could tell she'd be friends with this guy. He spoke politely when he introduced himself and his business at his game. "Hi! Aren't you the two I've heard so much about? Oh, where are my manners! My name is Fix-it-Felix Jr., the son of Fix-it-Felix! I'm from the game Fix-it-Felix! Ralph, or, Wreck-it-Ralph, is my antagonist in gaming and one of my best friends!"

"Wait, I'm one of your best friends? Wow, Felix, that's good to know!" Ralph smiled.

"Of course you are! Anyways-"

"Come on, get to the point, Fix-it!"

Felix turned to see a tall woman with short-blonde hair, blue eyes, and battle armor. Her full name was Tamora Jean Calhoun, though everyone often referred to her as Sergeant Calhoun. Yamki could tell they would get along quite easily. Sgt. Calhoun seemed to be taking in every detail of the two girls, as though suspecting danger- and she was quite right in thinking so. There was no telling what the dragoness's could do, not like they'd planned anything.

"Aahh… Yes…" Felix stammered. "Tomorrow there's going to be a huge party at my penthouse and I'd like to know if you two would like to come?"

"I don't see why not. Kyra?"

"Haven't been to many parties before. This should be interesting. Thank you."

Turbo had been listening in on the whole conversation in a room right next to the girls'. He had been doing some research on them as well. He had noticed the transformation of Kyra when she grew angry while napping for no apparent reason. She had turned into a light green wyvern- a dragon. He had done a bit of research by sneaking into a game with a library. He only knew a bit about them, though. Including their power. He also noticed the little pendant Kyra wore around her neck. A dragon. He could feel a strong energy from it. From the look on her face, it was easy to gain her trust. Turbo was still a virus. He knew that. Everyone knew that. Except her and her older friend (or so he thought). If he were to gain the dragon's power, he could take over the whole arcade- maybe more! But how?


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragoness Glitch 3: Flirtatious Thief**

Kyra and Yamki were led by Vanellope through Game Central. She led them to a game in the computer section called _The Style Shop_ to find proper attire for the party. Vanellope was already set and only needed to lead the girls to the game.

Throughout the entire time they were at the store, they were being followed by a strange sort of creature. It was short, about 2' 1" and was shrouded in a shadowy cloak. Yamki pointed this out. "Hey, Kyra. I think we got a stalker."

"The short, shadowy one? I've had my eyes on that one for a while, now. My neck isn't warm, though. Li'l thing shouldn't be an issue. However…"

"You feel the dread, too, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's not strong, but it's definitely a shadow creature. Probably the shortest one I've ever seen."

"Heh heh heh heh, yep. Let's hurry so we can get out of here."

"How will we lose him?"

"Well, he seems to be keeping a distance of at least 40 yards… When we get our stuff, as soon as we get past the surge protector at Game Central, we'll lose him in the crowd."

"That's only because we have no need to kick his ass, right?"

"Right."

In the end of their trip, Yamki settled on a deep purple (one Kyra called Gengar purple), knee-high, sleeveless dress whereas Kyra decided on a black, strapless dress that went up one inch past her knees. With each their clothing in hand, as soon as they got past the surge protector they dashed at full speed into the crowd.

Xxxxxx

Turbo had spent the past few hours thinking on a way to gain Kyra's approval to take her pendant. He was better at hacking, obviously.

_What thhould I do… Hug her? Maybe… But that may not be enough. I won't athk to marry her, that'th for thure. Maybe I thhould athk her friend thome of the thingth thhe liketh and then bribe her. _Then he remembered the look on her face when she had softened her gaze the second time. She didn't seem like the type of person to appreciate being bribed. Then he had an idea: he'd have to woo her. He'd make it seem like he'd fallen for her, and then she'd definitely trust him!

But another thing worried him.

He realized most of his ideas were affection-based.

He could feel… something. But as to what was still a mystery to him. Somehow, he felt bad about what he was doing. She calmed him down and gave him _his precious helmet _back. _Oh, thtop worrying, you clever thing! Thhe ith nothing… jutht remember that. Bethideth, the way I acted before thhould make it theem like I really _am _grateful to her. Thhe's jutht a pon. I'll uthe her to my advantage._

Turbo pulled his lips back into a wolfish grin. His just _new _his plan would be a success.

Xxxxxx

Running through the crowd was a fairly easy task. And then Kyra had one of her hyper bursts.

"DASHING THROUGH THE GAMES IN A NO-HORSE NON-EXISTANT SLEIGH, OVER THE HEADS WE GO, LAUGHING ALL THE WAY HAHAHA!"

She continued this until they made it back to the _Sugar Rush _palace. And there they prepared for the party. As soon as they were ready, there was a knock on their door. Kyra opened it to reveal Turbo, giving her the sweetest look possible.

Turbo could feel his cheeks grow warm with slight embarrassment. He was used to the girls hitting on _him_, not being the one to give compliments. He could feel his heart catch in his throat when Kyra said "Oh, hi Turbo! Are you going to the party, too?"

Why did he feel slightly guilty?

_Can't. Thpeak. Mutht. Thpeak._

"Y-yeah…"

Yamki took one look at his now blushing face and thought he had gotten a crush on Kyra. And Kyra was completely oblivious.

Xxxxxx

When they got to the party, they were greeted warmly by the Nicelanders… except Turbo. They all glared at him. He was, however, continuously following the cat-dragon-human girl throughout the entire time, and no one had the nerve to bother him around her or Yamki. Kyra made her way to a balcony three stories high on the building and sat on a bench with her glass of punch in hand. Of course, she was followed by Turbo, who had been so clingy that Kyra was starting to take notice.

He was definitely shorter than her; he only went up to her stomach in height comparison. Turbo knew this, though he didn't want to admit it. This did, however, give him a thought. Considering he was smaller than her, it would make him seem insecure if he tried to snuggle up close, which he did.

"T-turbo? W-what are you doing?"

"Can't help myself. You're jutht too pretty!"

"Th-thanks..?"

"Aww, you're thhy! You're not uthed to getting complimentth, are you? I would think thomeone like you would get them all the time." Turbo now had his left arm around her waist and his right at her shoulder, and he was turned to face her. He gave her what he thought a love-struck face seemed like. She was definitely tricked, because her face was bright red. "you're really thweet, too… there aren't many girlth like that, y'know?" He began to feel his face grow not just warm, but very hot with embarrassment.

Kyra had not been expecting something like this. In fact, she was quite confused… which was why she hadn't expected this next event.

Turbo held on a little tighter, but not too tight, and raised his face to meet hers in a kiss. She was too stunned to react immediately, giving him enough time to slip his tongue barely into her mouth and curve around her lip.

That was the last straw.

She pushed him off of her, but not with her force of fury. She felt bad when he gave her a hurt look, so she was as easy with him in her explanation as possible.

"T-turbo, don't do that… I have an extremely possessive boyfriend who nearly killed the last guy I _hugged_. Well, scratch nearly, he _did_ kill him, and Yamki had to bring him back. I don't want you to have trouble with him, okay? I don't want anyone hurt… I do like you, but not that way… I'm sorry."

Turbo paused. She had a boyfriend? He'd made a _huge_ mistake.

"… Okay… I understand."

"I'm sorry. We can still be friends, okay?"

"Okay."

Kyra pulled him into an apologetic hug before leaving him alone.

Xxxxxx

"Hey, Kyra, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

"With Turbo. And I think we have a problem."

"Yeah… the shadow creature is back."

"I think we should head back to _Sugar Rush _now."

"No dip, Sherlock."


End file.
